


since childhood

by tomsangel



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: :), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomsangel/pseuds/tomsangel
Summary: 1) i can't think of a title because i actually haven't finished it yet :02) this is my first fic whoa3) i have no idea where this is going :0 message me on tumblr to help a girl out!





	since childhood

Pre text; hello! This is my first ever fanfic, so i’m not sure if it’ll be any good :/ but below are things you’ll need to know if you read it :)   
You’re a 16 year old, who lives in a seaside town in the uk, with around 230,000 inhabitants :)   
You’re friends with Tom Holland, Zendaya, Jacob Batalon and Haz Osterfield (they all look as they do currently and have the same sense of style)

Work Text:   
17 years ago your parents had moved into a beautiful and tranquil seaside town, one that they didn’t know would be somewhen be their two daughters’ home, one of which was asleep inside of her mother whilst she was uncomfortably struggling up the stairs. Just across the road, in a similar 2 storey detached house, a smiling woman and man were setting up a cot for their soon-to-be-born son.

After looking around the house, falling in love with it as they went from room to room, your parents discussed how perfect it was. And they unknowingly made a decision that would provide you with great friends, and even better memories.

It was 1 month after you’d been born that everything had been moved from your parent’s small flat in the city into the new house, and it was a great relief to your parents that finally, they could relax and just enjoy spending time with you. They had met their neighbours during the moving process, and a friendly man called Dom and another new-mum Nikki had reassured them on what a lovely place Brighton is, and offered their help whenever its needed. That first night in the house, your mum fell asleep with a warm feeling inside, knowing that Nikki,Dom and her small son would be there for you all through thick and thin.

But fast foward around 16 years, and here you are, at your pre-birthday bash (well,it was really just an excuse for you to meet up with the best people in your life, and a reason for your dad to get the bbq out again) you’d told everyone to get to your’s for 5:15, giving you all plenty of time to catch up and relax - but Tom and Haz had arrived together, and 15 minutes early, not that this was a bad thing, but you certainly were surprised. You all sat down on a picnic blanket, in the shade of the trees, at the bottom of the garden. You were far away enough from the bbq that ‘the parents’ wouldn’t hear what you were saying- but close enough that you could still smell the bbq. 

You haven't seen all of your friends at the same time in a while, everyone was busy preparing for the next step in their lives -Tom had decided to go to the local performing arts college, whilst Haz wanted to perseu camera work and film making, something he’d gotten into since Tom had made him film and act with him in ‘movies’ they made together. You on the other hand, wanted to carry on writing, reporting and learning of the past, so decided to enroll in courses in Journalism, History and English Literature. So far your friends had been with you every step of the way, you were unsure of how you’d handle not being with them for days, maybe even weeks with different schedules, and you weren’t overly keen on the idea of making new ones.

You’d messaged Jacob just after the boys had arrived - Haz had noticed you had no hot dog buns (who forgets to buy hot dog buns for their own barbeque?!?) asking him to get some, he lived in the middle of town near all of the shops and it wouldn’t take him longer than usual anyway, what with him taking selfies every step of the way, and even longer if he had his headphones in. Z was actually at her sibling’s football awards ceremony, that finished at 6:30 but she guaranteed she’d be there.

Seeing as your guests had arrived early, you hadn’t properly gotten into what you planned to wear that evening- the most beautiful dress you’d ever seen, one you’d saved up for for a long time, but it felt so good to finally carry it out of the expensive boutique, knowing how hard you had worked for it, and even more so when you span around your room in in, looking at it in the mirror. It had a black halter neck, and the skirt was made of a black, flowing silk, with fabric roses inside a fine netting over the top. After years of struggling with self confidence, you decided that the start of year 11 was the time to improve, and so worked on yourself, to be the best that you could be, in every way. And feeling comfortable in your own skin was only one of the many things that proved your progress.

Walking down the stairs in a pair of basic, black heels, you felt very powerful, as if nothing could ruin this moment, and nothing did. On entering the garden, Haz and Tom simultaneously smiled, and you felt happiness flow through your veins. 

It was 7:00, Zendaya, Jacob and their families had arrived and everyone was enjoying the food, but more importantly catching up! ‘The Parents’ were as good friends as you all are!!! Tom’s brothers were practically baby sitters- looking after every sibling at events like this, but they insisted they didn’t mind, they actually (not so secretly) enjoyed it!

When the sun had gone down, the boys made a bonfire, as if to assure you and Z of their masculinity, you started reminiscing, of bonfires spent together, toasting marshmallows, and telling ghost stories. This was apparently running through everyone else’s minds too- as you all shouted ‘GHOST STORIES!’ and then burst into fits of laughter. Z told one about a ghost named Pedro, who could move objects with his mind, and some other scary stuff, that you weren’t paying attention to- Tom’s unusual shifting had caught your eye, and in the moonlight you could see small beads of sweat running down his nose. You didn’t want to humiliate him by asking, and assured yourself that Tom wasn’t scared- just warm from the fire and unusually humid British weather, and you too were having trouble getting comfortable. 

The blinding pink light of your phone showed the time as 10:39, when ‘The Parents’ decided to call it a night. You half-heartedly hugged your friends goodbye, you too were exhausted, and felt as though you were physically being drained as you waved at them all, until all you could make out was the dull yellow ambience of the street lights outlining them. You slipped out of the gown, gently draping it onto your desk chair, because you were tired, so tired, but also knew that was no excuse to disregard its beauty and value. You crawled into bed, not bothering to put on pj’s, and instead kicking them onto the floor, only when your duvet had consumed you, of course.

Routinely, your alarm woke you up- but it wasn’t the usual 5:53, it was instead 2:46, and you weren’t woken by your alarm. Instead, it was your ringtone. An enlarged picture of Tom with bunny ears and enormous sunglasses on filled your screen, ‘what could he want at this hour!?’   
“Hey y/n,,,, uhm sorry - I’m kinda outside your door? So uhm if you could let me in that’d be great?   
“oh- yep i’ll be right down!” you quickly hung up, shuffling in your drawers to find some pj’s, yanked out a navy satin, laced nightie, kicked all of the junk under your bed (seeing it by torchlight made the situation seem a lot worse than how it actually looked), and raced downstairs, miraculously you didn’t fall. After unlocking the door, releasing the chain and peeping through the glass to check he really was there and that it wasn't a prank, you tugged at Tom’s sweatshirt sleeve as to let him in. He didn’t move, and looked at you, almost in shock, not that you noticed, your eyes were closed.


End file.
